Change
by ShiloW32
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru went their seperate ways. Years later Kagome realise's she cant live without him. How will she get her Dog Demon Back. I dont own anything, Please read and Review...


**Hey all**

A while ago i had this idea on a new story. I didnt know what would come out of it if i created this but i had to chance it. It took about 2 days to finish this and so far with the outcome i am happy.

Thank you for the other reviews on the other story. I would finish it but i am not that good like some of the other authers in here. Let me know if you have anyother ideas and maybe i will finish it..

If anyone wants the Dog Demon Love and finish the story let me know and you can have it. I dont care

Change

Beep Beep Beep "Good morning San Francisco California, its me Mike on 98.25 with the newest song's coming out this year. We got a special surprise coming up real soon but before I say what the special supprise is lets listen to one of the newest songs by Inuyasha's newest albums called Konvicted. Its called Love in this Club" {I know none of the song's are in Akons albums Konvicted but I wanted some of my favorite for his album}

As the song started playing a sigh was heard from underneath the white silk covers followed by a 'ugh'. "God I figured he would make this kind of music" as she listened to the background music she started to move her foot to the beat. "Damb Inu this is good"

_[Inuyasha]_

Shady

Convict

Upfront

Inuyasha

Sesshomaru

_[Inuyasha]_

I see the one,

because she be that lady!

Hey!I feel you creeping,

I can see it from my shadow

Why don't you jump in my Lamborghini Gallardo

Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo

And possibly bend you over look back and watch me

_[Inuyasha]_

Smack that all on the floor

Smack that give me some more

Smack that 'till you get sore

Smack that oh-oh!

_[Inuyasha]_

Smack that all on the floor

Smack that give me some more

Smack that 'till you get sore

Smack that oh-oh!

_[Inuyasha]_

Upfront style ready to attack now

Pull in the parking lot slow with the lac down

Convicts got the whole thing packed now

Step in the club now and wardrobe intact now!

I feel it down and cracked now (ooh)

I see it dull and backed now

I'm gonna call her, than I pull the mack down

Money no problem, pocket full of that now!

I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow

Why don't you jump in my Lamborghini Gallardo

Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo

And possibly bend you over look back and watch me

_[Inuyasha]_

Smack that all on the floor

Smack that give me some more

Smack that 'till you get sore

Smack that oh-oh!

_[Inuyasha]_

Smack that all on the floor

Smack that give me some more

Smack that 'till you get sore

Smack that oh-oh!

Kagome stayed in bed listening to Inuyasha singing his newest hit. But than she heard him. She was about to turn off the clock she stopped. And figured why turn it off just because he was in it. So she kept it on.

_[Sesshomaru]_

Ooh...Looks like another club banger

They better hang on when they throw this thing on

Get a little drink on

They gonna flip for this Sess shit

You can bank on it!

Pedicure, manicure kitty-cat claws

The way she climbs up and down them poles

Looking like one of them putty-cat dolls

Trying to hold my woodie back through my draws

Steps upstage didn't think I saw

Creeps up behind me and she's like "You're!"

I'm like ya I know lets cut to the chase

No time to waste back to my place

Plus from the club to the crib it's like a mile away

Or more like a palace, shall I say

Plus I got pal if your gal is game

In fact he is the one singing the song that's playing

"Sesshomaru!"

_[Inuyasha]_

I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow

Why don't you jump in my Lamborghini Gallardo

Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo

And possibly bend you over look back and watch me

_[Inuyasha]_

Smack that all on the floor

Smack that give me some more

Smack that 'till you get sore

Smack that oh-oh!

_[Inuyasha]_

Smack that all on the floor

Smack that give me some more

Smack that 'till you get sore

Smack that oh-oh!

_[Inuyasha]_

Inuyasha is rollin', d and em rollin' bo

And all marvelous them rolling

Women just holding big booty rolling'

Soon I'll be on Inuyasha throwing "D!"

Hitting no less than "Three!"

Block wheel style like "Whee!"

Girl I can tell you want me because lately

_[Inuyasha]_

I feel you creeping,

I can see it from my shadow

Why don't you jump in my Lamborghini Gallardo

Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo

And possibly bend you over look back and watch me

_[Inuyasha]_

Smack that all on the floor

Smack that give me some more

Smack that 'till you get sore

Smack that oh-oh!

_[Inuyasha]_

Smack that all on the floor

Smack that give me some more

Smack that 'till you get sore

Smack that oh-oh!

Kagome sighed and got up once the music got done playing. She got up for another day of music video making as she called it.

She was also a singer like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Takashi. She met them both while making her music video Me. {if you wanna know its called Me from Tamia}

She found out they were Dog Demon's. Brothers to put it lightly. They became friends after meating her now best friends Sango Slayer a black panther demon, Miroku Monk also a black panther demon, Koga Wolf a brown wolf, Ayame Silver a white wolf, RinTakashi a white bunny demon, and Kikyo Tama a gray and white dog demon like herself.

Yes she was a Dog Demon a Midnight Dog Demon with the most blackest fur onyone ever saw, but she was a special Dog Demon. She could control the 4 elements, Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. She also had holy powers from her grandfather. Not all Demon's could do that. Most demons only could control only 1 thing, mostly poision.

She later found out Sango and Miroku were a couple along side Koga and Ayame and Inuyasha and Kikyo. They were perfect for each other and it made it special because of their Demon.

Rin was only 13 at the time and she was 18 like Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo. Inuyasha and Koga and Miroku were 19 and Sesshomaru was 22. The oldest out of all of them.

She also found out Rin was adopted into Inuyasha and Sesshomarus family. That was a shoker their. Their whole family were dogs and she was the only Bunny.

She was cute for being a bunny. She had the white fluffy tail that made her look so cute.

After about a year of hanging out with everybody Sesshomaru asked her out on her first date. She was so happy, she had a secret crush on him ever since she first met him. She loved everything about him, his face, eyes that she could just get lost in, she loved his voice. It was a deap strong sexual voice that could make her heart melt. And his body. DAMB was he hot.

His arms were strong and very muscled. His chest was rippling with abs that she wanted to run her claws from his chest down to his hips. And his lips they were full and very smooth to the touch. But what she realy loved was his marking's. He had 2 maroon stripes on his wrist's winding around his arm up to his elbows. He had 2 strips on his ankles going up to the back of his calves and he had 2 strips going from his hips to around the top of his back travling up to his neck.

But the ones she loved was the ones on his face. They were the best in her book.

He had 2 maroon stripped markings on his face travling from near his mouth to his hair line above his elvin ears. He also had a navy blue ceresent moon on his fore head. His body was perfect every thing about him was perfect.

She was jealous of his body, no scars at all on his porclain body, she had one.

On her hip was a scar that she had since birth in shape of a tear drop, she didn't remember how she got it but it was their and when she taned it stuck out more. Her friends said it looked good but it was still a scar and she didn't like it. But him on the other hand had none his markings were beautiful and she wanted a body like his.

She had the same markings as him but hers were different she had them on her hips wrist's and ankles. Her's were navy blue and she had a red star on her fore head. Not like a original star looks like hers is more of a different design.

She stopped daydreaming and she moved her arm over her clock on the night stand and hit snooze.

She moved to the left side of her bed stretching her tired muscles.

She hated getting up at this time of the day.

She looked over at her clock and growled. 6:00 am she stretched one more time with a moan when she felt her back pop.

She got up and went to her bathroom on the other side of her room to the right.

She was glad she had her own bathroom with 5 other females in the house she wanted her privacy.

She opened the door while looking at her bathroom.

It was very up to date and she loved her bathroom as much as she loved her bedroom.

Her bathroom was large and spacious and had a strange angle.

The tiles were tan and black color. The walls were tan alone.

The counters were off to the right once you stepped into the room they were dark cherry in color stretching for about a full 2 yard sticks giving you a lot of room to do anything with 2 stainless steal sinks.

The shower itself was amazing. It was at the far left.

The shower was a square size with nozzles all around the shower making it feal like you were in a box with water pointing at you from everywhere not missing any part of your body.

The toilet was in a room all by itself with a dark red silk curtain blocking everything.

She went to the mirror. "Aint that nice" she said tiredly. She stared at her reflection for a second.

She was wearing a white tank top with purple boxers that had white hearts all over them.

She filled out in all the right places with just enough curves and a flat stomach. Her long blue/black hair came down to her thighs. Her black furry tail hung to the ground.

But the eyes were the brightest of blue on a clear summer's day with a hint of gold around the edges. She was the envy of the girls with thoes eyes.

Her full rounded lips that were naturally a dark pink in color accentuated her features beautifully.

Kagome also had long slender legs that put her height to be about 5 foot 5 inches making her the envy of all the girls at the age of 23.

But what she was looking at was her hair. It looked like a rat's nest.

It was sticking up every direction. "I need to take a shower to taim my hair" she said to herself.

She moved over to the end of the counter and turned on her raido so she could listen to music while she showered.

After she was done taking a shower and using her favorite shampoo and conditioner Herbal Escence she got out and dried herself off.

After she was drying her body off she grabbed her favorite brush off the counter and started brushing her hair while listening to her raido. "Okay we are back, as I stated earlier we got a special supprise for you folks in Tokyo. This Saturday at Shikon stadium Sesshomaru Takashi is going to perform songs from his latest album Here I Stand. So come down and get your tickets or go online at kainraido98.25 dot com and sign up to win your free tickets to see the show. Now here he is Sesshoamru Takashi everybody with his new hit Right here Waiting"

Kagome stood shocked at the music coming right from the raido. She new she missed him and she new everything said in the lyrics were true. She stopped and listened to the music with tears in her eyes.

[Sesshomaru]

Never meant to hurt you

But I know I did

Knocking on my door

Baby something gotta give

Chasing all these womens

Thats just how us rappers live

I know I did a lot of things that you cant forgive

I was so weak when I shoulda been strong

I was on the road and you were home alone

In the back of my mind

I knew that it was all wrong

Its bonnie and clyde

Just you and me for now on

I never been faithful before in my life

Didn't understand the words husband and wife

Everytime i cheated on you cut you like a knife

Im so ashamed i could take my own life

Trying to keep my image up

I lied to get you

Had to be a rebel

Couldnt be seen with ya

Use to call me late night cuz you really miss me

I aint even answer cuz I was out tricking

Smelling like perfume, coming home late

Another group of chicksSo many damn mistakes

Everyting i said you knew that it was fake

So many tears rolling down your precious little face

Never meant to hurt you

But i know i did

Knocking on my door

Baby something gotta give

Chasing all these womens

Thats just how us rappers live

I know i did a lot of things that you cant forgive

I was so weak when i shoulda been strong

I was on the road and you were home alone

In the back of my mind

I knew it was all wrong

Its bonnie and clyde

Just you and me for now on

Where ever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

So many times i took you for granted

So much pain i know you cant stand it

Embarrased you in front of your whole family

The way i acted i shoulda won a grammy

We're a million piecesI shatter you apart

You gave me all your trust and i broke your heart

Trying to be a good guy acting all hard

Late night picking up chicks in your car

I do anything if i can take you back

Just you and me in my first cadillac

You were a lil gangster chick wearing my hat

Took it all for granted everyting i had

Never meant to hurt you

But i know i did

Knocking on my door

Baby something gotta give

Chasing all these womens

Thats just how us rappers live

I know i did a lot of things that you cant forgive

I was so weak when i shoulda been strong

I was on the road and you were home alone

In the back of my mind

I knew it was all wrong

It was bonnie and clyde

Just you and me for now on

Where ever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takesOr how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

Never meant to hurt you

But i know i did

Knocking on my door

Baby something gotta give

Chasing all these womens

Thats just how us rappers live

I know i did a lot of things that you cant forgive

I was so weak when i shoulda been strong

I was on the road and you were home alone

In the back of my mindI knew it was all wrong

Its bonnie and clydeJust you and me for now on

Kagome was on the floor crying her heart out. It was true every single word in the song was true. He hurt her in every single way.

She missed him and he missed her. Why did everything half to go wrong with her.

First her father died in a car wreck when she was 6 than her mother died when she turned 13 from being sick.

At 15 she took singing lessons and when she turned 16 she was in the music industry when her brother started acting up.

Taking pills and smoking when he was only 14.

They lost their home and her brother was put into juvenile untill he was 18 a month later.

Now here she was 23 and one of the most popular singers out and she had the 1st hit single in hollywoods top 10.

She sat their and remembered the first time when Sesshomaru asked her out.

*~*~*~*~*FlashBack*~*~*~*~*

_They were at the movies watching Fools Rush In. _

_One of her favorite movies of all time. Everyone was their. Koga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and little Rin. They all took a row by them self's. Starting with Inuyasha, Kikyo than Koga, and Ayame, than Miroku, and Sango than Kagome, and Sesshomaru, then Rin. _

_T__hey were at the part when Alex Whitman and Isabel Fuentes just got married and they were on their hunnymoon when Inuyasha sais to Koga and Ayame "Hey get a room we don't wanna see you and the flee bag over here making out" _

_Koga turned away from kissing Ayame to look at Inuyasha "What mutt are you jealous that my girl wants my attention instead of watching the movie?" _

_Inuyasha growled "NO I am not jealous I just don't wanna see you two kissing it looks like two dogs trying to bite each other's faces off" _

_Than a man behind us yells "Shut up and be quiet I am trying to watch the movie" Inuyasha and Koga start laughing at the man watching a chick flick and enjoying it._

_After the movie everyone sais their good night's and heads home. _

_Kagome turns to her Cherry red Yamaha R1 and gets on while starting it and putting on her red leather fox sports jacket. "Kagome" _

_Kagome turns to see Sesshomaru start his Black Honda CBR 1000RR and puts on his Black leather jacket and walking twards her. "Hey" said Kagome. _

_"Do you want to go out to eat this Friday with me?" Kagome was shocked to say the least. _

_"Sure I would love to Sesshomaru what time." _

_"About 6" he said while standing next to her bike. _

_"That's perfect" _

_"Ok I will pick you up about 6 and we can go out to eat dinner and if you want we can take a walk" _

_"Oh that sounds great.. Could we go to the beach and walk?" _

_"Sure if you want" _

_"Okay" _

_Than Kagome moves off her bike to kiss him. Sesshomaru was shocked he didn't think she would kiss him right away. _

_Kagome moved her arms around his neck to deapen the kiss and Sesshomaru puts his arms around her waist. _

_The kiss was passionate and nice. _

_Sesshomaru pulls away after a while so they could breath while nibbling on her bottom lip. "Thank you Sessomaru I will see you Friday" She sais while getting on her bike and driving away. _

_Sesshomaru turns around and gets on his bike and speeds off with a smeark on his face._

*~*~*~*~*End FlashBack*~*~*~*~*

They hit it off ever since. Never onve leaving each other.

About 1 year into their realationship they made love for the first time and he purposed to her and promising her she was the only one for his heart.

She moved in with him the 3 months later.

After about 7 months living with each other they started to have problems.

He would leave on odd hours on end and come back pissed and yelling for no reason.

Many times Kagome would cry herself to sleep. After a month she started getting suspicious.

Than one night she followed him for about an hour in her car.

She watched as he got out of his car and went up to a house knocking.

She waited for a second and watched him.

The door opens and some woman comes out hugging him and kissing him while pulling him into the house with her while closing the door.

She felt her heart breaking. She heard rummers of him kissing other woman from people but she didn't want to believe it.

He promised she was the only one for his heart.

She went home and waited for him to come home and she would give him a piece of her mind.

*~*~*~*~*FlashBack*~*~*~*~*

_Kagome waited in the house with all of the lights out sitting in a chair in the living room for 3 hours. When she heard the door open and close is when she made her presence aware. She turned on the lamp beside her and came face to face to him. _

"_Where were you?"_

_Sesshomaru just closed the door when the living room light turned on and he saw Kagome sitting in the chair looking twards him with her eyes narrowed._

"_I was out"_

"_Where?"_

"_Store"_

_Kagome looked at him with so much anger she could mannage without crying. She could feel the tears threating to fall._

"_BULL SHIT!"_

"_DON'T QUESTION ME WOMAN. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT"_

"_DON'T stand their and lie to me in my face when I know where you were tonight." said kagome._

"_HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE I WAS. WERE YOU FOLLOWING ME OR SOMETHING?" Sesshomaru was angry. Who the hell think she was questioning me._

"_YEA I WAS FOLLOWING YOU… AND I AM GLAD I DID TO… YOU WENT TO SOME OTHER WHORES HOUSE AND FUCKED HER, DIDN'T YOU…. AND DON'T EVEN BOTHER LYING TO ME I CAN SMELL HER ALL OVER YOU!" Kagome wasnt even expecting him to do the next thing. He reared his hand back and smacked her._

"_YEA SO WHAT, I WAS AT A NOTHER WOMANS HOME, AND FUCKED HER GOD DAMB BRAIN'S OUT! WHO GIVES A DAMB ANY MORE ITS NOT LIKE I LOVED YOU"_

_Kagome was in tears now. She got up while hanging her head down to the floor._

_She stood their for a second to calm her anger. _

_Her tail was slumped on the ground not even bothering to move. _

_She closed her eyes and moved her right hand to her left hand sliding her engagement ring off still with her eyes closed and moved her hand with the ring in her fingers and dropped it. The ring fell to the floor with a loud clang. She opened her blue eyes and looked at him with no emotion on her face whatsoever. She moved twards the door not even bothering to say anything else. _

_She stopped at the door with her hand on the handle head down tears falling on the wood flooring. "Goodbye" was the last thing she said. _

_Turning the handle she opened the door and stepped out of his life with out another word._

*~*~*~*~*End FlashBack*~*~*~*~*

She never went back again. She told her friends and they promised not to say anything. She went on with her life and never looked back untill today.

She missed him with all of her heart and she wanted him back. But she had no idea how to get him back. She gave up and called Sango, she would always help her in bad situation's and she need help bad.

After getting off the phone with sango she was happy to say the least. Her and Sango made a great plan on how she would win back her Dog. It wasn't going to take her long at all. She just had to make several calls and couldn't wait.

"Yes anything for you my little Princess let me just make a little arrangement and you would be good"

"_Thank you so much I owe you one"_

"No, I would do anything for you, you don't owe me anything I think of you as my own, my daughter"

"Thank you InuTaisho"

"No problem godbye"

"Godbye"

As they hung up InuTaisho called a couple of people to make an arrangement.

'Okay since that is out of the way I should get dressed now' Kagome dressed in red panties and a bra. She also wore a red turtle neck and black pants, with her pearl neckless. She put on her black leather boots along with her designer black coat.

She puts her hair up in a pony tail to complete her look.

When she was done she grabed her black leather purse and keys.

She left her bedroom and closed her door while walking down the hallway from the western wing.

While she is walking she cant help to look around her home/mansion. It was done beautifuly.

The walls were maroon in color with a dark wood trim. The floors were done in the same dark wood also.

The hallways were about 2 yards apart. When she got to the stairs she could see the forest from the huge window in front of the stairs and the stairs were also 2 yards apart also.

This mansion/Home had everything. It had of corse 4-5 living rooms, 3 kitchens all huge, 1 Gym, that attached to the indoor pool, it had its own theature, a game room, about 80 some bedrooms.

To tell you the truth it was huge. Sometimes too big.{The Mansion looks like the Croft Manor in Tomb Raider. Kagome's Bedroom Looks like Laura's room} .

She never thought she would make it where she is now.

After everything that happened throughout her life.

Here she was a star making millions a day doing one thing she loved doing. 'Singing'.

And also making music video's. It was fun expecialy her manager Kaede.

She loved the lady like a grandmother.

And that is how she was to Kagome.

She treated her like one of her own.

Her brother Sota about a year ago was realiced from juvie and he started the music carreer like she did.

That made her very proud. Her little brother was doing something good for a change and she was happy he changed his life style around.

He was making videos after videos like her.

He wasn't as famous as her but he was good.

As she walked down the stairs she could hear talking in the Livingroom. "Hey kags you finally up" Called Sango

"Yea I am up. I have a lot to do within the next week so I wont be around to do anything except work. But I gotta run I will talk to you later kay" Said kagome rushing to the door Opening it and closing it before they got another word out of her.

"Bye" Said Sango as she heard the door click. "Oh well…So what did she say" Said sango as they continued talking.

"Phew…That was close" Said kagome wypeing her forehead off with her palm.

She didn't want to sit and chat with the girls, she had a lot of work to get done if the plan was going to work.

She called for Von her driver to bring her car around for her before she left her room so her car was waiting for her in the parking lot.

She got in her new Blue 2011 Ford Mustang and drove off twards the studo to work on her new album Goodies.

About 8 hours later she was sitting in her chair watching the first of her 4 videos.

She was supprised they came out very good. It took longer than she thought because tommrow was Sesshomaru's Performance and she wasn't going to miss it.

Since she was going to be apart of it. Sesshomaru's father was good on his word.

They are going to allow her to be in the performance and she wasn't going to be aloud on the stage untill the last of his songs.

She new the words by heart by now and they were not hard.

She didn't think he would sing such an old song but she was wrong.

But making her videos they just took so long to make and they passed the time and here she was watching them.

Her brother was in some of them with her because if it was going to work she needed a guy in with.

So she chose her brother to help him and help with the realationship a little.

Which it did a lot.

He was now keeping in touch once to twise a week.

And she was glad her friends were willing to help out in her video's also.

_{In this video when Ciara is dancing with the girls in 1:07 in the music video. Sango is the one in the bathing suite top on left, and Ayame has the silver belt on to left. Kikyo is also in this video and she is the one with the hat on to left, and Rin is the other girl to right. Petey Pablo is Kagome's Brother Sota}_

**"Goodies"**

_[Kagome]_

My Goodies,

My Goodies,

My Goodies

Not my goodies!

_[Sota]_I got a sick reputation for handling broads

All I need is me a few seconds or it's a wrap

Tell Valet to bring my Lac

And I ain't coming back

So you can put a car right there.

I'm the truth

And ain't got nothin' to you can ask anybody

Cuz they seen me do ,

I run right through 'em

I'm used to '

all the dirt you want it's no still won't have a pinup in a

fabulous room

On her back pickin' out baskets of fruit.(I love you boo)

Yeah freaky Petey love you

HaYou know how I do..

_[Kagome]_

You may look at me and think that I'm

Just a young girl

But I'm not just a young this is what I'm lookin' for

Sexy, independent,

Down to spend it type that's gettin' his dough

I'm not being too dramatic that's the way

I gotta have it.

_[Kagome]_

I bet you want the goodies

Bet you thought about it

Got you all hot and bothered

Mad cuz i talk around it

Looking for the goodies

Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar

Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Yeah

_[Kagome]_

Just because you drive a Benz

I'm not going home with won't get no nookie or the cookies

I'm no you ain't

Sexy, independentI ain't wit' it so you already know.

I'm not being too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it

You may talk slickTryna hit

But I'm not dumb

I'm not being too dramatic it's just how I gotta have it

_[Kagome]_

I bet you want the goodies

Bet you thought about it

Got you all hot and bothered

Mad cuz i talk around it

Looking for the goodies

Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar

Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Yeah

_[Sota]_

So damn hot but so got milk on ya tongue

Slow down lil one

And you ain't got it all

Hey shawty

You think you bad but you ain't bad

I'll show you what bad is when you capable of beatin' the baddest.

I been workin' at it ever since i came to this planet

And I ain't quite there yet but I'm gettin' better at of fact,

Lemme tell it to you one mo' again

All I got to do is tell a girl who I am

(Sota!)Ain't naa chick in here dat I can't have

Bada boom bada bam ba bam!

_[Kagome__]_

You're insinuating that I'm hot

But these goodies boy are not

Just for any of the many men that's tryna get on you can't call me later

And I don't want your number.

I'm not changin' stories

Just respect the play I'm callin'.

_[Kagome]_

I bet you want the goodies

Bet you thought about it

Got you all hot and bothered

Mad cuz i talk around it

Looking for the goodies

Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar

Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Yeah

_[Kagome]_

I bet you want the goodies

Bet you thought about it

Got you all hot and bothered

Mad cuz i talk around it

Looking for the goodies

Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar

Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Yeah

_[Kagome]_

I bet you want the goodies

Bet you thought about it

Got you all hot and bothered

Mad cuz i talk around it

Looking for the goodies

Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar

Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Yeah

Uh...Yeah...Uh...Yeah Uh Uh Uh

_{Sango and Kagome are the only ones in this music video. Also the pants and jacket on Ciera are the ones Kagome is wearing in this chapter other than she is wearing that Red Sweeter I stated in the begining.}_

**"1, 2 Step"**

_[Intro]_

Ladies and gentlemen (Ladies and gentlemen)

This is a Jazze Phizal (Jazze Phizal) productshizzle,

Sango (Sango),

The princess is here,(She's here)

Kagome, This beat is

_[Kagome]_

Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh,

Work my body so melodic,

This beat flows right through my chest,

Everybody ma and pappi came to party,

Grab somebody,

work your body,

work your body,

Let me see you 1,2 step

_[Kagome]_

Rock it, don't stop it,

Everybody get on the floor,

Wake the party up,

We about to get it on,

(Let me see ya'll)

1,2 step,

(I love it when ya'll)

1,2 step

(Everybody)

1,2 step,

We about to get it on

This beat is

_[Kagome]_

Outrageous so contagious make you crave it,(Jazze made it),

So retarded, top charted,

Ever since the day I started,

Strut my stuff,

And yes I flaunt it,

Goodies make the boys jump on it(Jump on it),

No I can't control myself,Now let me do my 1,2 step

_[Kagome__]_

Rock it, don't stop it,

Everybody get on the floor,

Wake the party up,

We about to get it on,

(Let me see ya'll)

1,2 step,

(I love it when ya'll)

1,2 step

(Everybody)

1,2 step,

We about to get it on(We going to step it like this. Oooohwee)

_[Kagome]_

It don't matter to me,

We can dance slow(Ladies and gentlemen),

Whichever way the beats drop,

Our bodies will go(I like this ah),

So swing it over here,Mr. DJ (Hey,Hey),

And we will, we will rock you up

It don't matter to me,

We can dance slow(Dance slow yeah),

Whichever way the beats drop,

Our bodies will go,So swing it over here,Mr. DJ

(Ladies and gentlemen),

And we will, we will rock you,Lets shake

_[Sango]_

I shake it like jello,

And make the boys say hello,

Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat(Rocking the beat),

I know you heard about a lot of great MC's,

But they ain't got nothing on me (nothing on me),

Because I'm 5 foot 2,

I wanna dance with you,

And I'm sophisticated fun,

I eat fillet mignon,

And I'm nice and young,

Best believe I'm number one(Whoa)

_[Kagome]_

Rock it, don't stop it,

Everybody get on the floor,

Wake the party up,

We about to get it on,

(Let me see ya'll)

1,2 step,

(I love it when ya'll)

1,2 step

(Everybody)

1,2 step,

We about to get it on

_[Kagome]_

Rock it, don't stop it,

Everybody get on the floor,

Wake the party up,

We about to get it on,

(Let me see ya'll)

1,2 step,

(I love it when ya'll)

1,2 step

(Everybody)

1,2 step,

We about to get it on

This is for the hearing impaired,A Jazze Pha production

_[Fade out]_

(oooohweee)

(oooohweee)

_{Ok so this next video is only Kagome and Sota her brother. Sota will be playing Ludacris. Everything is the Same. The backup dancers are just backup dancers.}_

**"Oh"**

_[Kagome]_

This is where they stay crunk, throw it up, dubs on tha

Caddillac

White tees,

Nikes, gangstas dont know how to act

Adamsville, Bankhead, College Park, Carver Homes

Hummers floatin on chrome

Chokin' on that home-grown

They got that southern cookin'

They got them fellas lookin'

Thinkin' I was easy I can see it

That's when I say no, what fo'?

Shawty can't handle this

Kagome got that fire like

_[Kagome]_

Oh, 'round here we ridin' slow

We keep it ghetto, you should know

Gettin' crunk off in tha club we gets low,

ohOh (oh),

all my ladies to tha flo'

Handle it ladies back it up

Gettin crunk up in tha club we gets low, oh

_[Kagome]_

Buddy take a new whip, paint strip, into a bowlin' ball

Still smoke hundred spokes, wood-grain armor-all

Light-skinned thick chicks, fellas call 'em redbones

Close cuts, braids, long, gangstas love 'em all

They got that southern cookin'

They got them fellas lookin'

Wishin' I was easy I can see it

That's when I say no, what fo'?

Shawty can't handle this

Kagome got that fire like

_[Kagome]_

Oh, 'round here we ridin' slow

We keep it ghetto, you should know

Gettin' crunk off in tha club we gets low, oh

Oh (oh), all my ladies to tha flo'

Handle it ladies back it up

Gettin crunk up in tha club we gets low, oh

[Sota]

Southern-style, get wild, old skools comin' down in a different color whip (whip, whip)

Picture perfect, you might wanna take a flick flick flick flick flick

Call up Jazze tell him pop up the bottles cuz we got another hit (hit, hit)

Wanna go platinum? Im who you should get get get get get

Sota on tha track, get back trick, switch on tha 'Lac, Im flexin still

Same price every time, hot song, jumped on cuz Kagome got sex appeal

And I keep the meanest, cleanest, baddest, spinnin on stainless wheels

Could care less about your genus, I bump ya status, I keep the stainless steel

Trunk-rattlin' what's happenin', huh?I don't even think I need to speed

Bass-travelin', face-crackilin' huh?Turn it up and make the speakers bleed

Dirty south we ballin' dawgAnd neva think about fallin dawg

Ghetto harmonizing, surprising, run it back cuz tha song is called

_[Kagome]_

Oh, 'round here we ridin' slow

We keep it ghetto, you should know

Gettin' crunk off in tha club we gets low, ohOh (oh), all my ladies to tha flo'

Handle it ladies back it up

Gettin crunk up in tha club we gets low, oh

_[Kagome]_

Oh, 'round here we ridin' slow

We keep it ghetto, you should know

Gettin' crunk off in tha club we gets low, ohOh

(oh), all my ladies to tha flo'

Handle it ladies back it up

Gettin crunk up in tha club we gets low, oh

_{Ok so this next video is only Kagome and Sota her brother. Sota will be playing Chamillionaire. Everything is the Same. The backup dancers are just backup dancers.}_

**_"Get up"_**

_[Kagome]_

He said'

Hi, my name is so and so

Baby can you tell me yours?

You look like you came to do

One thing (Set it off)'

I started on the left

And I had to take him to the right

He was out of breath

But he kept on dancin' all night

_[Kagome]_

You trying, admit it

But you just can fight the feeling inside

You know it

And I can see it in your eyes

You want me

You smooth as a mother

You're so undercover

By the way that you was watchin' me

_[Kagome]_

Ooh! uh

The way you look at meI'm feelin' you, uh

I just can't help it

Tryin' to keep it cool, uh

I can feel it in the beat, uh

When you do those things to me, uh

Don't let nothin' stop you

M-ooo-ve, ring the alarm

The club is jumpin' now

So get up!

_[Kagome__]_

I said Kagome's on your radio,

Everybody turn it up'

Spicy just like hot sauce

Careful, you might burn it up

You can do the pop lock

Rag-top, don't stop

That's the way you gotta get

Get it, make ya body rock

_[Kagome]_

You trying, admit it

But you just can beat the feeling inside

You know it

Cuz I can see it in your eyes

You want me

You smooth as a mother

You're so undercover

By the way that you was watchin' me

_[Kagome]_

Ooh! uh

The way you look at meI'm feelin' you, uh

I just can't help it

Tryin' to keep it cool, uh

I can feel it in the beat, uh

When you do those things to me, uh

Don't let nothin' stop you

M-ooo-ve, ring the alarm

The club is jumpin' nowSo get up!

_[Kagome]_

Ooh, I love the way you vibe with me

Dance with me forever

We can have a good time, follow me

To the beat together

You and me, one on one

Breakin' it down

You can't walk away now

We got to turn this place out

_[Sota]_

It's the kid that stay ridin' big

The one the police tried to catch ridin' dirty

In the club before eleven o'clock

Like I'm trying to catch a dime kinda early

Lookin' thick her hair Black and curly

She love the way my ride shining pearly

City boys say she fine a pretty

In the country boys say she fine and 'purrty'

My pockets thick as green, it's curvy

And the ladies know soon as they see my jewelry

If bein' fresh to death is a crime

I think it's time for me to see the jury

_[Sota:__]_

They know Sota stay on the grind

A hustla like me is hard to find

I ain't really impressed, yes

Unless it's about some dollar signs

Ain't really no need to call you fine

I know you be hearin' that all the time

I'm watchin' you do ya step, do ya step

Yep it's going down

_[Kagome]_

Ooh! uh

The way you look at me

I'm feelin' you, uh

I just can't help it

Tryin' to keep it cool, uh

I can feel it in the beat, uh

When you do those things to me, uh

Don't let nothin' stop you

M-ooo-ve, ring the alarm

The club is jumpin' now

So get up!

_[Kagome]_

Ooh! uh

The way you look at me

I'm feelin' you, uh

I just can't help it

Tryin' to keep it cool, uh

I can feel it in the beat, uh

When you do those things to me, uh

Don't let nothin' stop you

M-ooo-ve, somebody ring the alarm

The club is jumpin' nowSo get up!

_[Kagome__]_

I got to have you baby

Uh, I feel it

I got to have you baby

I got to have you baby

Uh, I feel it

I got to have you baby

As the videos stoped playing Jaz turned to Kagome and said.

"That was really great Higurashi. I think we might have a new hit Single" Said the manager of Universal Records Jaz

"Really you think it will be a hit" Said a Very Happy Kagome

"Yea it should be a hit in the hip hop production. You have a great voice and a great body for this. And your rating's will blow threw the roof" Said Jaz

"Oh my God I am happy… I need to celebrate, I need to call my friends and brother, and I need to….."

"Ok look calm down..It should take us about a month and this record should be in store's.. You still have time to do anything…Let us know if you have anything else and we will be more than happy to help."

"Thank you so much" Said Kagome. She was so happy that her record was going to be a Hit of the year 2011. That means more money and more shopping. But she had to do something first. She had to make things right.

The day of the Concert You could see Kagome running around yelling. "Where the hell is my phone!" Kagome couldn't find her phone so she could call InuTaisho and ask if he had all of the arrangements she needed. A yell and a curse later she found it in the bathroom. She figured she left it in their when she was getting dressed this morning.

She reached for her Droid 2 and dialed the number to reach her father InuTaisho.

A low voice answered on the first 2 rings. "Hello angel how is everything"

"Great" said Kagome. "I was just wondering if you have everything arranged for me"

"Ah yes I got everything arranged, Kagura the original singer knows everything and she would love to be in this she also gave me some ideas that would be perfect for the setting of this plan"

"Great" said Kagome with so much happyness that would make the devil himself jumping for joy.

The next hour was spent packing her things to go to the Hotel close by the concert Sesshomaru was going to be singing at. She new he didnt live in Los Angeles Calafornia. And it would be a long 6 hour drive strait to Los Angeles. Thank god at the last minute her private jet landed and it would only take less than an hour to get their. She loved having money sometimes because it got her out of tuff situations. As she packed the last of her clothes into her sute cases she was ready. She called for Von her servent to come and get her items she went over her list.

As Von got all of her items into the limo Kagome came running out of the mansion caring her purse and keys while locking the house up. Her friends where going to start living with Ayame at her home because they wanted to give Kaogme more time and she was always busy with her career to talk anymore. Kagome got into the limo sighing. Tonight was going to be the last time she was going to be single. She hoped.

Once she got to her hotel she was staying at she went to get changed into Dark blue jeans, a Pink sweeter with the words 1% Angel 99% Devil with angel wings behind the words, she also put on her white sneakers. She didn't want to dress up, she wanted to let Sesshomaru see her as she was not some Princess with the jewelry and nice clothes. When she was done she put on her neckless on that Sesshomaru gave her when they were dating for a year for her anniversary. It was a white gold heart and in the middle of the heart in elegant script it said Someone Special (I have the same neckless)

She brushed her hair and tail. She decieded to keep her hair down instead of putting it up. She looked up at the clock on her wall and noticed she had an hour to go. She got up and picked up her keys and purse and her red columbia jacket and left. She decided to drive her Jet black Austin Vanquish to the concert.

Sesshomaru was pacing in his room at the concert putting on his white muscle shirt that went along with his dark blue faded jeans and his black work boots, he was also wearing his black shirt with a tribal design of a dragon on it. He was ready.

He was nervice as hell the concert was starting in about 30 minutes from now. He wasn't nervice about the singing part but the last song itself.

It was a song for her. His love of his life Kagome.

He didn't know how but the song was for her.

Tho someone else was going to be singing the female parts he wished it was her instead of Kagura.

But he had made the bigest mistake of his life and it caused him everything.

Not too long after he left her he saw a picture on the cover of a magazine about her latest single.

He was impressed with her, he saw the video of Dip it low.

The way her body moved and the way she sang in the video made his body sing.

And when he looked down he saw his errection sticking up making itself known.

His heart yearned for her, to hold her, to kiss her, and to tell her that he didn't mean all of the things he said that faithful day.

He regretted everything he said and did.

He knew she was pissed at him when she threw that lamp at him when he came by the next day trying to apologize to her and hope she would forgive him.

But fate was a bitch and it made her more pissed at him.

She said she wont crawl back to him like a bitch.

"5 Minites Sesshomaru" Said the stage leader interrupting him of his thoughts.

"Okay, Thank you" He said, Sesshomaru turned and went up on stage to tune in his gutair and get ready.

The stage lit up and you could see all of his band mates behind him. Koga with the drums, Miroku with the keyboard and Inuyasha with his guitar beside his brother. He went up to the mike. "Ladies and Gentleman, Are you ready" he screamed over the croud. The stadium was filled with loud screaming, whistling, and cheering. "Oh, come _on,_ people! I know you can do better than that little kitten meow! I wanna hear you _scream_!" Everyone got up from their seats and screamed their heads off.

"Ha, ha, now that's what Im talkin about. Now get ready for the time of your lives!"

Inuyasha started out with his guitar followed by Koga on the drums and than Miroku. After a while Sesshomaru started singing.

**Into the Night**

[Sesshomaru]

Like a gift from the heavens

It was easy to tell

It was love from above that could save me from hell

She had fire in her soul

It was easy to see

How the devil himself could be pulled out of me

There were drums in the air as she started to dance

Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang

[Sesshomaru]

A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a

And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing

A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a

And we danced on into the night _[2x]_

[Sesshomaru]

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place

You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces

We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes

No room left to move in between you and I

We forgot where we were and we lost track of time

And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night

[Sesshomaru]

A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a

And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing

A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a

And we danced on into the night _[2x]_

Inuyasha went up to the front of the stage and played his Guitar solo. Everyone in the croud started getting up from their seats and dancing to the music. Than Sesshomaru started singing again.

[Sesshomaru]

Like a gift from the heavens

It was easy to tell

It was love from above that could save me from hell

She had fire in her soul

It was easy to see

How the devil himself could be pulled out of me

There were drums in the air as she started to dance

Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang

[Sesshomaru]

A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a

And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing

A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a _[3x]_

And we danced on into the night

The song ended and the music played for another second, slowly fading away.

The stadium erupted with applauding, screaming, whistling and cheering.

The lead singer raised the mic to his lips he yelled out to the crowd, "Well, one song done and a whole lot more to come! So whaddaya say? Wanna 'nother one?" Sesshomaru asked the screaming audience and the screaming and applauding just got louder, if possible. Every girl in the whole damn stadium, practically _everybody_ in the arena, waved her arms in the air and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sesshomaru started out with the singing while Inuyasha came up behind him with his guitar followed by everyone else.

**"Addicted"**

[Sesshomaru]

I'm so addicted to

All the things you do

When you're going down on me

In between the sheets

Or the sound you make

With every breath you take

It's not like anything

When you're loving me

[Sesshomaru]

Oh girl lets take it slow

So as for you well you know where to go

I want to take my love and hate you till the end

[Sesshomaru]

It's not like you to turn away

From all the bullshit I can't take

It's not like me to walk away

[Sesshomaru]

I'm so addicted too all the things

You do when you're going down on me

In between the sheets

Or the sound you make

With every breathe you take

It's not like anything

When you're loving me

Yeah

Inuyasha Gutair Solo

[Sesshomaru]

I know when it's getting rough

All the times we spend

When we try to make

This love something better than

Just making love again

[Sesshomaru]

It's not like you to turn away

All the bullshit I can't take

Just when I think I can walk away,

[Sesshomaru]

I'm so addicted to all the things

You do when you're going on me

In between the sheets

Or the sound you make

With every breathe you take

It's not like anything

[Sesshomaru]

I'm so addicted to the things you do

When you're going down on me

Or the sound you make with every breath you take

It's not like anything when you're loving me

Yeah

When you're loving me

[Sesshomaru]

How can I make it through

All the things you do

There's just got to be more to you and me

[Sesshomaru]

I'm so addicted to all the things you do

When you're going down on me

In between the sheets

Or the sound you make with every breath you take

It's not like anything It's not like anything

[Sesshomaru]

I'm so addicted to

All the things you do

When you're going down on me

[Sesshomaru]

Or the sound you make with every breath

You take it's not like anything

I'm so addicted to you

Addicted to you

As the song came to a stop Sesshomaru looked over to the croud. He was looking for her. Hopping to see her amongst them. But he didn't. He looked at the band members and nodded his head. They did the same.

"Okay laides and gents, this next song goes to a special someone. You know who you are" As the song started playing he sang his heart and sole out to her.

**"Far Away****"**

This time,

This place

Misused,

Mistakes

Too long,

Too late

Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left'

Cause you know,you know, you know

_[CHORUS]_

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance'

Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up'

Cause you know,you know, you know

_[CHORUS]_

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

So far away

Been far away for far too long

So far away

Been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you knowI wanted

I wanted you to stay'

Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long

So keep breathing'

Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing'

Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go

As the song ended everyone was screaming louder and crying. He was happy to be finally letting everything out and letting her know he loved her no matter what. He just hopped she heard it.

In the VIP room Kagome was waiting for her cue to go on and sing the last song with him. When she heard the song she started crying. At the last minute her father InuTaisho came in and saw her crying. He went over to her and pulled her into his enbrace saying calming things to her while rubbing her back in comfort.

"Its okay Kagome everything will work out, this I promis you" InuTaisho said still holding the crying girl.

"I know I just wish things could have been different between us. I love him with all of my heart." By this time Kagome was reduced to hiccups still clutching onto InuTaisho her father. She loved him like a father, he has been their since everything happened between his son and her. He was their when she needed a sholder to cry on. She raised her head when their was a soft knock on the door. "Kagome, you have 10 minutes" a soft thank you was heard and the girl left.

"Well lets get you ready" InuTaisho got up pulling Kagome with him. As they got ready they were listing to Sesshomaru's next song play.

This time Sesshomaru started out on his guitar followed by Koga on the drums.

**"Love-Hate-Sex-Pain"**

In this life I'm me,

Just sitting here alone

By the way I tried to say I'd be there

For you

Walk the silent emptieness

That leads me by my hands

And throw away

What I don't understand, as a man

Love-Hate-Sex-Pain

It's complicating me sometimes

This love-Hate-Sex-Painit's underestimated lies

And I wonder as I tear away my skin

It's taken me so long to stitch

These wounds from where I've been

And mother please don't bury me

I'm begging for my life

It's hard to say that I will be complete

Before I die

Love-Hate-Sex-Pain

It's complicating me sometimes

This love-Hate-Sex-Painit's underestimated lies

Don't you worry please

Don't you leave me

Because I surely slip away

Though love, hate, sex, and pain

I fall away into

Love, hate sex, and pain

Love-Hate-Sex-Pain

It's complicating me sometimes

This love-Hate-Sex-Painit's underestimated lies

Love-Hate-Sex-Pain

It's complicating me sometimes

This love-Hate-Sex-Painit's underestimated lies

"How was that" Said Sesshomaru over the screaming croud. "Okay lets go onto another song right after this intermission."

Sesshomaru walked off the stage followed by the others. "Hey brother whats the matter you seamed upset when singing?"

Questioned his little brother Inuyasha. "Hey, don't worry about it everything will be fine. Okay, lets just finish this up and we can go look for her right after the concert is over. I promis." Said Koga, he knew what was up with him, he talked to him about everything that happened ad he felt sorry for him.

His girlfriend Ayame was living with Kagome for a while and they talked. "Look Sess, I will talk to Sango about it and see what she sais on the whole thing. But don't get your hopes up, I cant promis you anything." Said Miroku

"Thanks" Said Sesshomaru getting a drink of water to quench his thirst.

Hopefully they can help with everything. If not he will half to try a lot harder.

After a half hour and more drinks they headed out onto the stage for a nother song. "Okay we are back. Lets start off on a slow song" The crowd was screaming again.

Inuyasha started out on his guitar followed by Sesshomaru Singing.

**"With Arms Wide Open"**

Well I just heard the news today

It seems my life is going to change

I close my eyes, begin to pray

Then tears of joy stream down my face

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready

To be the man I have to be

I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side

We stand in awe, we've created life

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Now everything has changed

I'll show you loveI'll show you everything

With arms wide open

With arms wide open

I'll show you everything ...oh yeah

With arms wide open..wide open

Inuyasha played his guitar when his cue was on while standing next to his brother.

If I had just one wish

Only one demand

I hope he's not like me

I hope he understands

That he can take this life

And hold it by the hand

And he can greet the world

With arms wide open...

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Now everything has changed

I'll show you love

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

With arms wide open

I'll show you everything..oh yeah

With arms wide open...wide open

They Didn't bother saying anything else as they went onto the next song without a beat.

**"Weathered"**

I lie awake on a long, dark night

I can't seem to tame my mind

Slings and arrows are killing me inside

Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine

No I can't accept the life that's mine

Simple living is my desperate cry

Been trading "love" with indifference yeah it suits me just fine

I try to hold on but I'm calloused to the bone

Maybe that's why I feel alone

Maybe that's why I feel alone

Me..I'm rusted and weathered

Barely holding together

I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal

The sun shines and I can't avoid the light

I think I'm holding on to life too tight

Ashes to ashes and dust to dust

Sometimes I feel like giving up

Sometimes I feel like giving up

Me...I'm rusted and weathered

Barely holding togetherI'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal

Me..I'm rusted and weathered

Barely holding together

I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal

The day reminds me of you

The night hides your truth

The earth is a voice

Speaking to you

Take all this pride

And leave it behind

Because one day it ends

One day we die

Believe what you will

That is your right

But I choose to win

So I choose to fight

To fight

Me..I'm rusted and weathered

Barely holding together

I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal

I'm rusted and weathered

Barely holding together

I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't

I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't

I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal

"Okay this is the last song for the night, I am going to have another singer sing with me on this one. Its not like the other songs I have been playing here tonight and its one of my favorite old clasics and it wont be on my album. This next song it also goes out to a Special person that means everything to me and I hope she likes it." Sesshomaru looked at his band mates and they nodded. "Well here we go"

This time Miroku started on his Keybord playing followed by the others.

Kagome was just walking threw the hallway when she was met up with Kagura the original singer "Kagome come lets go your going on in a minute" Rushed Kagura pulling Kagome with her.

Kagome was so nervice. 'What if he don't want me so sing with him, What if he is mad, What if I pass out when I see him' Kagome was going pale with every step she took, and with all of these 'What If's' were going threw her mind. She knew she was just over reacting, god who wouldn't with everything she went threw. So with all the strength she had she straighted up and waited for her cue to go on.

**"I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That)"**

{Sesshomaru}

And I would do anything for love

I'd run right into hell and back

I would do anything for love

I'd never lie to you and that's a fact

But I'll never forget the way you feel right now,

Oh no, no way

And I would do anything for love,

but I won't do that

No, I won't do that

Anything for love

Oh, I would do anything for love

I would do anything for love,

but I won't do that

No, I won't do that

Some days it don't come easy

Some days it don't come hard

Some days it don't come at all,

and these are the days that never end

Some nights you're breathing fire

Some nights you're carved in ice

Some nights you're like nothing

I've ever seen before or will again

Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true

I know you can save me, no-one else can save me now but you

As long as the planets are turning

As long as the stars are burning

As long dreams are coming true

You'd better believe it, that I would do

Anything for love

And I'l be there until the final act

I would do anything for love, and I'll take a vow and seal a pact

But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way, tonight

I would do anything for love

Oh, I would do anything for love

Oh, I would do anything for love,

but I won't do that

No, I won't do that

I would do anything for love

Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that

I would do anything for love

Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that

I would do anything for love

Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that

I would do anything for love

Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that

Some days I pray for silence

Some days I pray for soul

Some days I just pray to the god of sex and drums and rock 'n' roll

Maybe I'm lonely, that's all I'm qualified to be

That's just one and only, the one and only promise I can keep

As long as the wheels are turning

As long as the fires are burning

As long as your prayers are coming true

You'd better believe it, that I would do

Anything for love

And you know it's true and that's a fact

I would do anything for love,

and there'll never be no turning back

But I'll never do it better than I do it with you.

So long, so longI would do anything for love

Oh, I would do anything for love

Oh, I would do anything for love, but I won't do that

No, I won't do that

No, no, no, I won't do...

{Koga, Inuyasha, and Mirkou}

I would do anything for love

Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that

I would do anything for love

Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that

I would do anything for love

Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that

I would do anything for love

Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that

I would do anything for love

Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that

I would do anything for love

Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that

I would do anything for love

Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do...

But I'll never stop dreaming of you ev'ry night of my life, no way

I would do anything for love

Oh, I would do anything for love

I would do anything for love, but I won't do that

No, I won't do that

_{Kagome}_

Will you raise me up?

will you help me down?

Will you get me right out of this godforsaken town?

Will you make it all a little less cold?

As Kagome stepped out on stage everyone errupped in chears and screaming even more than possible. She looked to her left and saw Sesshomaru stearing at her with his mouth open wide. She smirked her sexy smeark and tilted her head to the side.

At seeing Kagome Sesshomaru froze his heart beat stopped at the sight of her. Here she was singing the girl part of the song and he was stearing at her with his mouth open wide and his part was coming up real soon. He got it together and started to sing with her. He looked at her while singing and saw her sexy 'Smeark'. He smiled and sang.

{Sesshomaru}

I can do that

I can do that

_{Kagome}_

Will you cater to every fantasy I got?

Will you hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot?

Will you take me places I've never known?

{Sesshomaru}

I can do that

Oh no, I can do that

_{Kagome}_

After a while you'll forget everything

It was a brief interlude and a midsummer night's fling

And you'll see that it's time to move on

{Sesshomaru}

I won't do that

I won't do that

_{Kagome}_

I know the territory, I've been around

It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down

Sooner or later you'll be screwing around

{Sesshomaru}

I won't do that

No, I won't do that

Anything for love

Oh, I would do anything for love

I would do anything for love, but I won't do that

No, I won't do that

Kagome and Sesshomaru stood their a couple more minutes staring at each other's eye's not wanting to look away afraid they would simply dissappear in thin air and never come back.

After a minute more Sesshomaru stopped looking at her and moved back to lood at the crowd once more. "I want to thank you for coming out here to hear me sing. This was a very shocking moment for me also. I would like to sing one more song if that is okay with Kagome. So what do you say Kagome"

Sesshomaru stoped talking to them to look at Kagome for a second.

Once she nodded her head he turned back to the crowd ahead. "So what do you think, Just one more song tonight and then we can call it quits?"

The crowd screamed and chanted 'Yes' over and over again hoping to hear one more song. "Okay we will sing one more song together just because you have been the best ever, and I am rather happy this moment" Said Sesshomaru while looking over at Kagome with love in his eye's.

"Okay this last song goes out to all of you as a thanks for everything, Here it is everybody 03 Bonnie and Clyde" Sesshomaru looked behind him and nodded at his band mates to start out.

Inuyasha started out with the guitar, Miroku with the keyboard and Koga with drum's

**"03 Bonnie & Clyde"**

{Sesshomaru}

Uhh uhh ready

K? Let's go get 'em..

{Sesshomaru}

Look for me! Young, K

Cruisin down the westside - highway (Highway)

Doing what we like to do - our, way (our way)

Eyes behind shades, this necklace the reasonall of my dates been blind dates

But today, I got my thoroughest girl wit me

I'm mashin the gas, she's grabbin the wheel, it's true to the heart

She rides with me - the new Bobby and Whitney

Only time we don't speak is during "Sex and the City"

She gets Carrie fever, but soon as the show is over

She's right back to being my soldier

Cuz mami's a rider, and I'm a roller

Put us together, how they gon' stop both us?

What ever she lacks,

I'm right over her shoulder

When I'm off track mami is keepin me focused

So let's, lock this down like it's supposed to be

The '03 Bonnie and Clyde, Hov' and K

{Sesshomaru}

All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.

_{Kagome}_Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.

{Sesshomaru}All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.

_{Kagome}_Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.

{Sesshomaru}

The problem is, you dudes treat the one that you lovin with the same respect that you treat the one that you humpin

Now they 'bout nothin - if ever you mad about somethin

It won't be that; oh no it won't be that

I don't be at, places where we comfy at

With no be-atch; oh no you won't see that

And no, I ain't perfect - nobody walkin this earth's surface is

But girlfriend, work with the kid I keep you workin that

Hermes Burkin bag,

Manolo Blahnik,

Timbs, aviator lens600 drops,

Mercedes Benz

The only time you wear

Burberry to swim

And I don't have to worry, only worry is him

She do anything necessary for him

And I do anything necessary for her

so don't let the necessary occur, yep!

{Sesshomaru}All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.

_{Kagome}_Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.

{Sesshomaru}All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.

_{Kagome}_Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend

_{Kagome}_

(Talk to 'em K)

If I was your girlfried,

I'll be there for you, if somebody hurts you,

Even if that somebody is me

Yeah-hee (break it down for 'em)

Sometimes I trip on how happy we could be

And so I put this on my life

Nobody or nothing will ever come between us

And I promise I'll give my life

And all of my trust if you was my boyfriend

Put this on my life

The air that I breathe in, all that I believe in

I promise I'll give my life my love and my trust if you was my boyfriend

{Sesshomaru}All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.

_{Kagome}_Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.

{Sesshomaru}All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.

{Kagome}Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.

"Thank you" Screamed Sesshomaru holding Kagome by the waist.

The crowd went wild and the band encluding Kagome went behind stage to let the clean up crew clean up the stage and also let everyone leave and get ready to sign autographs.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked hand by hand behind the curtain they had up and as soon as they were out of sight Sesshomaru turned around and locked Kagome in a passon filled kiss.

He thrusted his tounge in her mouth before she got a word in.

He pored all of his want into the kiss while grabing her hips and pressing her against one of the mettal bars holding the lights up.

He pushed his hard boddy against her's while grinding his hips into her's bringing a moan from each other. His hand's still holding onto her hips moved behind and grabbed her ass and squeazing it making her push her lower half harder into his lower half while still locked in a kiss. Sesshomaru broke the kiss only to move to her neck, licking, and sucking on the skin making Kagome moan and arch er chest into his. "Kagome, I am so so sorry. I love you please come back I miss you and I need you by my side. Please"

Sesshomaru said while kissing and licking her neck.

Kagome was lost. Her body loved Sesshomaru's touch. Her body yearned for him. "Yes I love you, yes I forgive you. I also need you" Moaned Kagome.

Her hands were in his hair massageing his head and pointed ears earning a purring growl from him. "Kagome, My love I want you so bad. I don't ever want anyone else ever again. Become my Mate for ever" Said Sesshomaru, he needed her bad.

He wanted to give himself to her and make her his mate. "Yes Sesshomaru, Take me Im yours Forever" Said Kagome kissing him again.

"Forever" Said Sesshomaru. He broke the kiss and grabed her hand moving her to the back of the bilding to his car. 'The others will clean up'

He unlocked the car door while opening it for Kagome and closing it once she got in.

He walked around the car and got in the drivers seat and started the car and pulling out to go to his penthouse.

As he drove Kagome looked at him. She was so happy she couldn't wait to get to the house, so she unhooked her seat belt and climed over to Sesshomaru straddling his hips and grinding herself on him and kissing his neck.

Sesshomaru was shocked when she unhooked her seat belt and climed onto his lap and grinding on his hard and stiff member.

He moved his one hand off the stearing wheel and held onto her back while moving his hips in beat with her's.

He felt her hot core threw his jeans and moaned and growled in his throat with her.

Sesshomaru knew this was dangerous but he didn't care, the roads were empty anyway.

When he pulled up to the gurrage of his penthouse he shut off the car and said "Kagome we are here"

Kagome stoped her grinding and opened the drivers door and got off of him. While she was fixing her clothes she felt Sesshomaru wrap his arms around her waist and grined his stiff member into her back side and licking her neck where he would put his mark tonight.

He couldn't wait.

He pulled back and took her hand in his, noticing how her small hand fit perfectly in his larger one.

Their fingers interlocked and his heart thumped oddly in his chest for a moment before he shook away the sensation in favor of leading her to the private elevator right next to his parking spot.

He inserted and turned the key, the silver doors sliding smoothly open, and they stepped inside.

He was a bit surprised that once the doors closed completely and the elevator began to move, she turned to stand in front of him, her right hand still locked with his left.

Her left hand wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling his head down as she leaned up and kissed him, softly at first but growing more and more passionate.

She pressed her breasts to his chest and he felt as her right knee lifted to slide her leg along his, his right hand reaching around to grab her ass.

He smiled - really smiled - when she groaned in disappointment as the elevator stopped and the doors opened with a ding. "You don't have to wait much longer," he said as she regretfully disentangled herself from him, still not taking back her hand.

He led her through the sliding silver doors into the entryway of his penthouse apartment. He had the whole top floor to himself, loving the privacy and seclusion.

He never was one for neighbors.

He didn't even have to see the other tenants as he shared the elevator with no one and it was the only one to reach his floor.

Kagome looked around as he led her through the large space, flipping on a few lights as they went. It was beautiful. The whole place had an elegant but still masculine feel to it, and she felt that it fit him perfectly. "Would you like something to drink? Wine maybe?"

"Wine, huh? Sounds alright" He turned to where she was leaning up against the kitchen island and handed her a glass. She gave him a look. He recognized the glint in her eyes and set down his glass, taking her hand.

She set down hers as well and allowed him to lead her down a hallway and into another beautifully decorated but still manly room.

The curtains were dark, blood red velvet and the bed was covered with black silk sheets. All the furniture was a dark cherry and not a thing looked out of place. "So are you really this neat or do you have a maid?" she asked with a laugh as she kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag."A maid. My work keeps me rather busy, so it is more convenient."

"Hmmm," she murmured as her hands started caressing his chest.

Soon her hands were under his shirt and he was dying to feel more of her.

He pulled his shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor, thoroughly pleased when her hands found their way to his jeans to unbutton and unzip them.

Sliding one dainty hand inside, her palm brushed his erection through his boxers making him moan.

He was amazed at how wonderful her touch felt.

It was like nothing he'd ever experienced, and that was through his underwear!

Her hands moved to his sides and she began pulling his jeans lower and lower.

He could do nothing but watch as she moved lower with them until she was on her knees and he was stepping out of the jeans pooled around his feet, Kagome tossing them to the side and out of her way.

She looked up at him and their eyes met, sending a wave of fire through his body, from the top of his head to the tips of his fingers and toes.

She ever so slowly pulled his boxers lower and lower until they were on the floor and she was face to face with his incredible arousal.

She ran her palm along the length of it, purposely avoiding the tip, and heard him groan.

Sesshoumaru's head fell back and his eyes closed as she finally wrapped her hand around his cock, slowly stroking him.

His eyes snapped open again though when he felt her slowly drag her tongue across the tip.

He watched her face as she did it again.

Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was in absolute bliss.

He'd never seen a woman look quite so enthralled in what she was doing like that before.

When her mouth opened and he felt the slick heat as her lips wrapped around the head, he was certain he was in heaven.

She moved her hand and her mouth together in a torturously slow rhythm, her tongue every now and then flicking across the head and making him groan.

His right hand moved to rest on her head, his fingers wrapping in her hair, though he made sure not to move. He didn't want her to stop. He wasn't sure if he would ever want her to stop. It was just too wonderful for it to end.

He could feel the amazing pulling sensation as she used just the perfect amount of suction and soon his knees were shaking and he had to fight to keep his hips from thrusting on their own.

She looked up at him, her deep blue orbs sparking with mischief, and his golden eyes widened before rolling back in his head as she took more of him into her mouth, allowing his cock to slide into her throat. 'Does the woman have no gag reflex?' was his last thought before he felt his body begin to tense.

He was close and when he opened his eyes, ready to warn her, he found that she knew.

She had to know because she had the most wicked gleam in her eyes, and then her free hand, the one not stroking in time with the movements of her wonderful mouth, came up to cup his balls.

At first it was a gentle touch but soon she had a firm hold on them.

She could feel that he was about to cum and she decided to drive him over the edge by carefully dragging her teeth down his length until just the head remained in her mouth.

She sucked a bit harder while swirling her tongue over the tip and tugging lightly on his balls all at the same time, and fireworks went off behind his eyes as he climaxed.

His hand tightened in her hair as his seed filled her mouth.

He expected her to pull away, but she didn't.

Instead she continued her ministrations, milking him of every drop he was worth.

When she finally released him, licking her lips in the most erotic way, he dropped to his knees before her, no longer able to keep himself upright in the wake of such a powerful orgasm.

He pulled her lips to his and kissed her with every bit of passion and appreciation he could muster, tasting himself on her tongue, mixing with her sweet flavor that lingered on his own.

Deciding that he needed more of her, his hands moved to the bottom of her dress and she lifted her arms, allowing him to remove it from her, leaving her completely bare for his perusal. "That… was the most… the best… I…"

Sesshoumaru mumbled between kisses as he showered her throat and shoulder with attention. "Thank you. Just… thank you."

Kagome giggled a bit, but her laughter was cut off when his hands found her breasts and he squeezed them gently, loving how they fit perfectly in his hands.

He helped her lay down, all the while still showering her with kisses, and then began his path down her body.

His hands slid over every inch of her skin, the soft touch leaving goose bumps in its wake.

His lips and tongue worshipped her body as no spot was left untouched.

He sucked on her neck until he was sure it would leave a mark, pulling back to admire the love bite before moving on to leave several more in random places like he was leaving his mark on her body, even if it would fade in a few days. He found that he quite enjoyed her little whimpers and took his time, purposely avoiding where he knew she wanted him to touch the most.

When he was sure she was just about ready to scream in frustration his fingers and tongue moved in to make her scream in pleasure instead.

He ever so slowly sunk one long finger into her tight passage while flicking his tongue over her clit, barely brushing it.

He continued his erotic torture until he felt her hands in his hair as she tried to force him to use more pressure.

Giving her what she wanted he reveled in her gasps and moans as he brought her closer and closer to the edge only to back off at the last second.

Finally he bypassed two fingers altogether, pressing three into her twitching pussy while he grazed her clit with a fang.

It was like music to his ears as she came, crying out his name.

The sound of his name on her lips, especially at the pinnacle of her pleasure, had to be the best thing he'd ever heard in his entire life.

He continued to pump three fingers slowly in and out of her, allowing her to come down from her high all the while preparing her for what was to come.

He was quite well endowed and the last thing he wanted to do was to cause her pain.

He could feel her walls twitching with aftershocks from her most recent orgasm and he moved his fingers apart a bit to stretch her tight passage in preparation for his entry.

He wanted nothing more at that moment than to be buried in her heat, to thrust into her wonderful and willing body over and over again. "Sesshoumaru,"

Kagome said in a breathy voice. "I want you. I want to feel you inside me. I want you to fuck me. I can't wait anymore."

He smirked, loving those words on her lips. "Your wish is my command," he replied, slowly pulling his fingers from her heat and pressing a kiss to her folds before he began to lick his fingers clean.

He wasn't going to waste it. She tasted too good for that.

He knelt beside her, scooping her into his arms bridal style before climbing to his feet.

He laid her gently on his bed and crawled over her.

He knelt between her legs and his throbbing erection brushed against her slick folds as he leaned down to kiss her.

She lifted her hips, causing them both to moan at the friction.

He took hold of his aching cock and lined himself up before pushing slowing into her.

He watched her eyes, wanting to make sure she felt no pain.

She looked beautiful as she moaned softly at the invasion.

Her hands slid down his sides to his hips, digging her nails in as she tried to pull him closer, not wanting to wait.

She lifted her hips and he hissed in pleasure as her hot passage engulfed him completely. "I'm not going to break," she teased before moving her hands to his ass and giving each perfect cheek a squeeze.

He was surprised she wasn't in pain because she was tighter than ever.

He groaned as he felt her muscles tense, tightening even more around his length.

His left hand was on the bed beside her head for support while his right trailed down the curves of her side, teasing her with his claws while he pulled back slightly before sliding into her depths once more.

When they both moaned in pleasure he did it again, pulling out further this time.

When her claws scratched down his back he thrust a bit more forcefully.

She responded so beautifully to his every move and soon he was using his demon speed to slide in and out of her delicious heat, thrusting faster and harder while every sound she made drove him on.

When her inner walls began to quiver and tighten around him he slowed his movements, letting his smirk show when she groaned in disappointment.

She'd been so close. He leaned down to kiss her, grinding his hips against hers while his right hand moved to tease her pink peaks one by one.

He felt as her legs wrapped around his hips while her hands slipped around his neck and fisted in his hair.

He was certain that he'd never experienced something as intimate as he was at that moment.

She was wrapped around him, holding him tightly as they started into each other's eyes.

His hand came up to caress her cheek, allowing his thumb to trace her bottom lips.

He rotated his hips against her, knowing that he was hitting just the right spot when her eyes rolled back in her head.

Repeating the movement, he leaned down and kissed her softly before he pulled out almost completely and thrust back into her depths, grinding against her again.

His kisses were tender, moving down her jaw and throat until he buried his nose in her hair.

He'd never felt anything like what was coming over him just then.

He'd never felt so safe and secure as he did in her arms and the very idea frightened him so much he couldn't bring himself to look at her face.

Her hips lifted to meet his and he managed to push the unnerving feelings away.

He wanted to watch her when she came.

He wanted her to be looking into his eyes when he pushed her over the edge. "Kagome," he said with a groan as her hips ground against his eagerly. "Look at me."

She opened her eyes and smiled for a moment before the sensations he was inspiring caused her to moan again.

He brought her closer and closer to the edge, knowing he would be there soon as well.

His lips locked with hers once more while his hand slipped between their bodies, adding pressure to her clit.

It was just what she needed and he pulled back to watch her climax.

She kept her eyes open and locked with his for as long as she could, but soon they slid closed.

At that point it didn't matter though; as his eyes had closed as well as her tightly clenching walls threw him off the cliff into ecstasy.

The muscles in his back and abdomen tightened and he felt the most incredible heat pulsing through him as he filled her with his seed.

He reared back and his fangs grew in length and he plunded them into her neck taisting her sweet blood, while filling her womb with his fertal seed, he also felt fangs inbedding into his sholder.

He smiled knowing why.

His new mate just marked him.

When he finished his orgasam he removed his fangs and licked her mark cleaning it.

He moved his head back a little and looked at her.

She was painting and sweating with her eyes closed.

When he couldn't hold himself anymore he slumped against her, his elbow barely keeping him from crushing her but she had no complaints.

She ran her hands absently through his long silver hair and gently caressed his back while he caught his breath and regained his senses.

When he could control his muscles again he rolled them so that he was on his back and she lay draped over him, their bodies still intimately connected.

Her head rested on his chest and he stroked her hair, smiling as she drifted off to sleep, Sesshoumaru following soon after.

He was brought back to the waking world by Kagome's shifting in her sleep as she tried, unsuccessfully, to find a comfortable position.

He was still buried inside her and was instantly turned on by her movement.

He allowed his hands to travel down her back teasingly and smirked as she moaned softly.

He looked down at her, waiting for her amazingly blue eyes to slide open.

He watched as she shifted again, a small smile pulling at her lips as she realized their position.

"This is what I like so much about being a demon," she murmured as she lifted her upper body until she was sitting on her knees, straddling his hips with his once again rock hard length sheathed fully inside her. "You can just keep going…" she lifted herself, loving his little groan at the friction. "…and going…" she allowed her body to drop, moaning at the new depth and angle achieved by their new position. "…and going."

His hands moved to rest on her hips, helping to lift and lower her body over his.

It was an incredibly arousing sight, this beauty taking her pleasure from his body, riding him while her perfect breasts bounced with her motion.

Her palms were pressed to his chest, her claws digging in slightly when she moaned, like she was trying to keep him from vanishing.

He watched her closely as her hands came down to his, moving them to cover her breasts.

He wasn't used to being in the submissive position, but letting her have the power and the control left him the freedom to simply enjoy all the sensations.

He palmed her pale mounds before catching her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, rolling them firmly while observing her reactions.

She certainly seemed to like it as her back arched, pressing her breasts into his hands, and the motion of her hips picked up speed and intensity.

Soon she was lifting and then roughly dropping back down again, her moans and cries becoming louder and more frequent.

He began thrusting his hips up to meet her downward motion, amazed at just how much stamina this woman had.

He continued to allow her control as he felt himself moving closer and closer to his climax.

He fought to hold back.

He usually could last for a great deal longer, especially the second or third time around, but nothing seemed to help him slow the building pressure that was ready to erupt.

He knew she was close too as her once smooth movements were growing increasingly jerky and her head was thrown back in pleasure.

He heard her cry out his name as she came above him and when her already tight passage clamped down around him to an almost painful degree he felt his orgasm being forced from his body.

When he was done he pulled out and lay on his back while reaching over and pulling her close to him laying her head on his chest running his fingers threw her hair.

"Goodnight my love, my mate" Kagome said while running her hand on his chest.

"Goodnight my love. My mate, my everthing." Said Sesshomaru. "I Love You".

The End

**Sorry about the bad spelling, I tried fixing it. Let me know how you liked it okay. Thanks**

**Tootles**


End file.
